devilkin_ascentfandomcom-20200214-history
Harley
Harley is a Demon whose life was ruined when Demon Slayers killed his family and he seeks neverending Vengeance. He makes a name for himself by killing Demon Slayers. Art by Cera-Miaw History Early Life Although he was born in the The Demon Realm, Harley lived most of his life on the Human surface. His family lived in a woody area where there was plenty of shade from the heat. His family rarely ventured into human civilization, as they knew their appearance would cause alarm. However, Harley's older sister, Demeter, was bold and wanted to see what Humans looked like. They were small children at the time, and Harley looked up to his sister, so he followed her into the nearby population of Humans. After not being caught the first time, Demeter, Harley and his younger brother Stolas kept going to the human encampment, stealing things here and there. This kept on for years When their mother found out, she was outraged and commanded them to not set a single foot outside of the woods. Stolas and Harley listened, however Demeter argued with their mother that they hadn't been detected and that living life in the forest was boring. With that, Demeter ran off and Harley did not see her again for 4 days. On the fifth day, Harley's older brother, Ariel grew extremely angered and took Stolas to go find Demeter, despite their parents' protests. Harley stayed with his mother and father for awhile before he went after Ariel and Stolas, leaving his parents, grandparents and little sister Asura. However, as he came closer to the encampment, he saw nor heard any sign of his siblings. He then unfortunately stumbled over his brother, Ariel, who lay dead across the ground along with Stolas. Harley cried out as armored humans came out with strangely glowing blades (were those... Angelic? Impossible...). Before their blades could touch him, Harley's mother jumped out and tackled one of them. His father and grandparents showed up as well, attacking the other men. Asura grabbed Harley by the hand and they ran from the scene. Asura pushed Harley away as an armoured man leapt out at them. At the same time her teeth sunk into his arm, his blade went through her chest. Yelling for Harley to run, Asura sunk her teeth into the man's leg as she crumpled to the ground. Harley screamed in horror and climbed up a nearby tree. He hid up there for hours while he watched the Humans roam around, probably searching for him. Hours passed and no one else appeared, so Harley slid down from the tree and went to check on Asura and the rest of his family. As he suspected, they were dead. He took Asura's body and carried it to where the rest of his family lay and cried there for hours amongst them. Becoming an Assassin For awhile, Harley avoided humans at all costs, and spent his time crying alone in trees, until he encountered another Demon Slayer who attempted to kill him. Harley fought back, sinking his fangs into the man's hand and arm, and nearly gutting him with his claws. His fear of the Slayers no longer present, he traced the one he'd just killed back to a nearby base. Once it was night, he killed the people patrolling as quietly as he could, making sure none of them were able to light their beacons, before individually killing everyone else at the camp. The Lieutenant, he bit and watched suffer as his venom killed the man. Now that he had tasted blood, he craved it, and made it his mission to take out any Demon Slayer he saw. Using information and maps he found there, Harley went to other smaller encampments before he was soon approached by Demons living in fear on the surface. Killing Demon Slayers was nice, but Harley saw that he could get things he wanted from people. Demons who couldn't pay (whatever the price Harley proposed), didn't get his services. Soon, people began to ask him to assassinate other people besides Demon Slayers. People even wanted him to steal things, to spy. Harley obliged, if the price was right. The Seed Appearance Harley is short and slender, with scaly green skin and pale, messy hair. His eyes are slit like a snake's and there are some scales on his lower abdomen and inner thighs. His tail is slightly longer than his entire body, and thick. Harley does not wear clothes, although his nudity is typically ignored as his genitalia are not constantly on display. Personality Although he is an assassin, Harley can be quite clumsy. He is not a very social person either. Instead of simply telling people to leave him be, he will aggravate them until they do so. Harley also has a unconscious (and sometimes conscious) ability to make people uncomfortable due to suggestive remarks; he simply has a habit of calling it like he sees it. He also has the unfortunate habit of saying whatever comes to mind. If you're able to ger past all of that, then you will be met with his inability to be serious in most situations. It could be life or death, but he'd still be cracking jokes. Weapons and Skills Typically, Harley relies on his venom and claws to get the job done. His Venom is toxic enough to fell your average human in 7 minutes; however it takes awhile for him to produce enough to kill that quickly. Due to his incredible agility and heightened speed, sneaking is quite easy. He is also able to see in the dark and taste the air. His claws and fangs are both retractable, and he has claws on his hands and feet. The muscles in his tail are so strong, he could crack a human's skull with it and balance himself on just it. Gallery harley by hariot.png|Harley art commisioned from Hariot... thanks Loki Harley Lineart.jpg|Harley Concept Art Harley shitty colour.jpg|Harley concept coloured Category:Devilkin Ascent Category:Demons Category:KieranKodona Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters